Sweetest Rose
by Hatane
Summary: He would never notice her, no matter how hard she tried.
1. My Secret

**A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been some time since I last wrote a story, that's mainly because school has started and all. This is my first try at a multi-chapter story, and you really can't blame me for not updating. I'm expecting homework to start flooding in soon enough. I'll try to write something soon, but I want to get a good response from this. Thanks for all the support guys (and girls).**

&&

She looked up, after gently shutting the door of her locker. Stretching out her neck a little, she saw him, three rows of lockers away from hers. With a slender sky blue body that wings were attached to, his small red coloured face had two large antennae that were vividly decorated in red, scarlet, and white only made him look more dashing to her. That was all she could say.

She carefully held the books she had retrieved from her locker close to her chest so that they would not fall. Looking at him with dreamy eyes, she continued to levitate herself by beating her large wings rapidly.

She wanted to go forward, and confess everything. But she knew she had no courage of that sort. She wouldn't dare.

_But she was dying to._

Flashback

_The coordinator looked at the Pok__émon, as the Butterfly Pokémon continued to beat its wings, trying to keep up with her master's reading. The girl who lay on her bed was flipping through the pages, often twirling the ends of her hair as she read the magazine. Wearing her usual red bandana on her brown hair, red coloured top and her white and blue tight pants, she lazily kicked her knees in the air, as she often tossed and turned about on the bed._

'_Look Beautifly! There's this Pokémon Academy. Looks like a school for Pokémon training. So, you want to go?'_

'_Beautifly!' the Pokémon chirped happily, as it used Pyschic to levitate a pen over to May, before landing on the bed, watching May write in the application for the school.'_

'_You're going to enjoy yourself there, I can tell,' May said confidently, as she aimed and threw the pen back into the pencil holder. The pen landed right inside, twirling around gently before coming to a stop. She smiled at Beautifly, who chirped right back to her master._

End Flashback

He looked at her from afar. She was absolutely stunning. Her beautiful wings were spotted in black, red, yellow and blue. Her petite little body with a pretty little mouth went perfect with her long and slender black antennae. She was most beautiful, he could admit that. But he couldn't admit his feelings. He couldn't.

_He didn't dare to._

He was interrupted while deep in thought by one of the most annoying things yet. He would know. His master went through this before.

_**Fangirls.**_

'Masquerain!' shouts were heard.

'Shit,' the Eyeball Pokémon muttered as he quickly started to beat his wings harder, urging himself to run faster in order not to be "killed" by the swarm of Butterfree, Beedrill, and Dustox that had become his very own fanclub.

'I love you Masquerain!' a Butterfree shouted, continuing to chase him.

'Will you _marry _me?' another cried out to the Pokémon desperately, as she tried to lay her little paws on his wings.

Flapping his four blue wings hard, he closed his eyes.

'Why did I come…?'

Flashback

_In LaRousse City, the chartreuse haired boy looked at the Masquerain, who was freely flying around the house. With both legs on the coffee table, Drew felt relaxed, since he was free to do anything he wanted, for his parents were away on another one of those business trips. _

'_Masquerain, come here. There's some advertisement about a Pokemon Academy. It doesn't sound half bad. So, you want to join?' the boy asked, as he slowly beckoned Masquerain to come see. The Pokémon drifted himself over, as he glanced at the building that was placed in the advertisement. _

_The academy looked large even from just a picture. The walls were painted a creamy white and orange, and there were apparently large glass doors that stretched across the entire front of the school. Strong and sturdy pillars painted a layer of creamy white held the school up. The front was a beautiful large area that was filled with greenery, as the lush green fields were dotted with exotic and beautiful flowers. A large stone marble fountain stood in the courtyard of the school, and the place was just… stunningly amazing._

'_So, give me an answer,' Drew asked once again, a little impatient._

'_Masq!' the Pokémon said, nodding his head as Drew fingered a pen out. Twirling it once and back, he scribbled neatly the enrolment form that was attached._

'_Now, so me proud, or I'm going to abandon you.'_

'_Masq, Masquerain?' the Pokémon looked at him, teary-eyed._

'_Okay, I was joking about that.'_

'_Masquerain!'_

End Flashback

'That was close,' the Masquerain breathed deeply, his chest heaving from exhaustion. He pressed his face against the door, as he heard the fangirls crying out for him. Masquerain stopped flapping his wings and landed. He managed to escape from their clutches, but, he wasn't very sure where he was.

Where was he anyway? All he had remembered was running into a random room to avoid those crazy Pokémon. Turning on the light, he glanced around. There seemed to be buckets and mops strewn around the place, so his best guess would be the janitor's closet.

'Great, the janitor's closet…'

Meanwhile, as the Beautifly looked up, she watched as the fangirls screamed, chasing the poor Masquerain around the school. She hoped he was alright. She didn't want them to hurt the guy.

As she checked the clock that stood on the wall, she noticed she was about to be late for class. Tightening her grip around the books, she started to fly towards class, when she was met a dilemma.

'Beautifly!'

'Great, here we go _again_,' she mumbled, quickly flapping her large wings to escape from her adoring fans.

&&

**A/N: That was the first chapter, I apologise sincerely for the slight shortness to this. I don't write this little, and I'm a little low on ideas now. I'm already thinking how to continue to write this story, so you can email me when my updates are getting slow. I hope you will understand that homework will start, so please give me time. And yes, it's Masquerain and Beautifly fic, I know. I always thought they were rather sweet.**

**I hope to get at least two reviews to this story, I know I'm really not someone that will do this kind of bargaining, but it would be nice if I got some help from people that could try to give me some ideas to continue this. You can PM me, or you can email me, whichever you prefer. I check my mail as often as possible, like everyday or so. Thanks everyone!**

_dewdropdread_


	2. Expectations

**A/N: Oh man! I love you people! You're so nice. SQUEEE Anyway, thanks for the support, so I'll continue!**

&&

Beautifly continued to flap her large butterfly wings. Her very own fanclub wasn't one of the things she needed now. She didn't fancy any of them. She only wanted him. But he was so far from her reach. Perhaps he didn't even like her. What if he never even noticed her? It was a silly question, but she always thought he never looked at her. She never knew.

She was late for class already, but going to learn about strategies were not going to help her get away from the Beedrill, Dustox, and Beautifly that were chasing her.

'I'll love you forever Beautifly! Just say 'yes'!' a Dustox cried, as he tried to speed up.

'No, take me!' another male shouted.

'I need somewhere to hide…' she muttered, as she tried to pull her books that were falling, 'I need a distraction…' Taking out a loose sheet of paper that she didn't need, she flung it on the ground. As the males squabbled and fought over the piece of paper that Beautifly had touched, she took the opportunity to fly away, far away from them. She knew that that small piece of paper was not going to buy her enough time, so she needed to hide. She looked around frantically, trying to find any door that would lead her to a suitable hiding place.

_The janitor's closet._

Pushing her books up, she used her free hand to turn the knob. She was running out of time. Beautifly could see from afar that the Pokémon had gotten over the small piece of paper, and were gaining. Finally managing to open the door, she rushed in. The room was small and crammed, as it was the same room Masquerain had been hiding in. He wanted to exit the room at that moment, seeing the coast was clear. About to touch the door knob, the Butterfly Pokémon had rushed in, causing the two to collide, as they fell on top of the messy and crammed room.

'Oh my! I am _so _sorry!' Beautifly said, panicking a little as she picked herself up, helping the Eyeball Pokémon up too.

'Who are you?' the Masquerain asked, as he pushed himself up before she could offer him a hand. He dusted himself meticulously with an antenna, as he flicked the light on with the spare one. Only then he made out the strange figure to be a Beautifly.

'Aren't you… the coordinator May's Beautifly?' he queried, carefully studying the Pokémon. She nodded back, as he showed a surprised reaction, having not realized it was the girl he liked. He blushed a little, though it was not very obvious on his already red face. The Beautifly had easily recognized his voice, which was most likely due to her strong liking towards the Masquerain.

'Enough said, we've got to tidy this mess up,' the Masquerain said as he changed the subject. He looked around before adding, 'this could take a while…'

They wasted the entire period trying to tidy the tiny closet up, which wasn't easy when the closet was so crammed, causing them to often bump into one another, which later caused cleaning products on the shelf to drop. As Beautifly took the final mop and placed it against the wall, she dusted her little hands together, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

'Looks like we're done tidying this place,' Masquerain announced, as he too dusted himself. The small closet was not as crammed as before, since most of the things lying on the floor had been removed. Beautifly nodded to him in agreement, as they peered out of the door. Both nodding at the same time when the coast was clear, they carefully fluttered out, trying to not arouse any attention, be it from teachers, other Pokémon students, or their fanclubs.

As the bell rang shrilly, Beautifly and Masquerain looked at one another.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. It's been nice knowing you. See you around!' he said cheerfully, as he bade goodbye to the Pokémon he loved. Flying in the opposite direction, Beautifly occasionally turned back to look at him, the dashing Masquerain that she loved.

&&

Meanwhile, in LaRousse, Drew had been enjoying himself. Walking over to the fridge, he withdrew a nice cold can of Pepsi from the side pockets. Flicking the tab with ease, the gas in the Pepsi can fizzled a little, before coming to a stop slowly. He slumped himself in the lime green couch in his bedroom, as he rested his feet on the table. Taking a long sip of Pepsi, he let out a sigh of relaxation, as he carefully placed the can of Pepsi down on the table.

He was planning to turn the television on, when his phone started to ring unexpectedly. He bit his lip a little, as he wondered who'd be calling him. He hadn't entrusted his phone number to anyone, so it was strange as to who would call. Surely it wouldn't be his parents… Drew still had to get rid of the annoying ringing, so what other choice did he have. Standing up reluctantly, he shifted himself to the video phone. Using his arm to wipe away a drop of Pepsi that was dropping from the edge of his mouth, he cleared his throat, and picked the receiver up.

'MAY?!'

'Oh hello Drew,' May said over the video phone, as she lightly twirled a pen. She was still wearing the same outfit – a red bandana, a red vest, and a pair of white and navy blue shorts. She was lying lazily on her bead, as she held the receiver in one hand, the other twirling the pen back and forth.

'MAY?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY NUMBER?' Drew demanded answers, still dazed a little from shock.

'That? Oh, that was easy. I realized all the roses you sent to me, there were ink marks on them. So I tried to rearrange the roses, and I got the number? I'm bored sick at home. Hey, did you see the advertisement about the Pokémon Academy?'

Drew rubbed his temples gently, as he remembered doing that. He regretted it a little now. Getting back to the question, he flicked his hair and said, 'Uh, yeah, I did. I enrolled Masquerain.'

'What a coincidence! I enrolled Beautifly!' Drew stepped back a little, dropping the receiver as May suddenly shrieked into the phone. The receiver dropped on the floor, as May tapped hers gently. 'Hello? Hello??? Are you there?'

Drew carefully picked the phone up, as he held it as far away as possible. 'Yeah, coincidence,' he said, rubbing his ear a little.

'I wonder if they've met each other.'

'I don't care.'

'Argh, you always do this!' May shouted, as she banged the receiver hard. There was a loud thud on Drew's receiver. He winced a little, as the screen went blank. May had hung up, it was apparent.

&&

School had ended, and Beautifly was at home, fluttering around May's bedroom, as May tried to concentrate. She ended up giving up on her work. Bouncing onto her bed, Beautifly landed on her feet, which didn't seem to tickle her one bit. Beautifly was looking at her with cheery eyes, which only made May smile more.

'So how was school today? I heard Drew's Masquerain is there too,' May said, as Beautifly landed on her finger. May used her other hand to stroke Beautifly a little, as the Pokémon closed her eyes contentedly. Beautifly nodded at her mistress's question, as May continued to smile at her.

She had a good day today.

_And she was ready for more to happen._

&&

**A/N: Yep, and that ends this lovely CHAPTER 2! Hope you've enjoyed, though it's still short. DANG! I need to lengthen it, but it's hard to think of ideas. Can anyone here help me with this? You can PM or email, but I think PMing is faster. Thanks everyone! And do review! Another two reviews would be nice, perhaps I could use that time to get more ideas. Thanks!**


	3. The Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everything, I mean, my email was flooded with so much on this story, I really am touched. Thanks! I decided to speed things up, that means the story really isn't very long. Hmm… Perhaps I would keep this to five chapters. Yeah, because I've got a nice plot, contributed by… ME! Anyway, on with the story!**

&&

For the next few weeks, the two started to become closer to one another. They often chatted along the corridors between periods, which began to arouse gossip. The other Butterfly Pokémon started to make a relationship between them, and how they always seemed to be able to read each other's mind. They always looked at each other during class, occasionally smiling. Every time someone whispered something about a relationship, they would turn away, but blush a little.

Type Strategy. Everyone hated this class. The teacher, Mr. Lemio, would make them take out their textbooks, before he started to drone on one topic for the next hour. Everyone always stood their books up, and secretly slept behind. They would manage to wake up before the bell rang, so that Lemio would not get suspicious. When the bell rang this time, the Pokémon would once again awake right on time. Mr. Lemio added before leaving, 'By the way, students, there is a dance coming up next week. All of your masters will be there too, so remember, next Friday night. Good day everyone.' All started to gossip, talking about dance partners and outfits. The males, as usual, just watched the girls, with a bored expression, squeal and fantasize about the night.

As Beautifly and Masquerain exited the classroom, Beautifly was blushing a little, as she smiled to the Eyeball Pokémon. He looked at her, grinning, as he turned away for a minute, checking that no one was following them.

'So… are you looking forward to the night?' she asked, as she shifted her body weight here and there.

'Huh?' the Masquerain asked a little lost, as he returned to reality, 'Oh, you mean the dance. Well, I guess I'm alright with it. Guess our masters will be there.'

'I tell you, the girl likes him.'

'He likes her as much.'

'They should totally say the truth.'

'Right.'

'Iwashopingyouwouldgotothedancewithme,' Beautifly quickly let it out of her mouth, as she turned away, going red in the face. She hoped that he didn't hear her.

Like every male, he didn't.

'Did you say something?'

'Well I-' she tried to confess, as he looked at her with his small eyes. She was cut off, as the bell rang once again, signalling the start of the next class.

'Gosh, I have to go. See you after school!' he shouted happily, as he dashed off clumsily with books in his hands, leaving the poor little Butterfly Pokémon hovering there, as visible tears escaped her eyes. She dropped on the floor, for her wings wouldn't let her fly. Picking herself up, she walked slowly to the next class, as the other Pokémon scurried past her, anxiously rushing to class.

&&

The Beautifly waited outside at the creamy white marble fountain that lay in the center of the courtyard. She looked, left and right, again and again, as she bit her lower lip. _Where was he?_ _He promised to meet me out here after school. Where is he…?_

She looked around again, before seeing the boy. He was talking to a Butterfree apparently. The Butterfree was familiar though. Only then did it hit her. It was Soledad's Butterfree. It was quite pretty, the Beautifly had to admit. But, when did _she _join the academy? Still with many questions in her mind, she fell silent, hugging her books tight as the Masquerain finished the conversation between him and the Butterfree. Fluttering over, he grinned at Beautifly.

'Hey, how's school?'

She didn't see him, having been deep in thought. Slightly startled when he talked to her, she looked at him straight in the eye. With a tone of authority in her voice, she asked, 'Who was that?'

'That?' he said, pointing to the Butterfree he had been talking to, 'That's Soledad's Butterfree. She's nice.'

Beautifly didn't really like the part where he said she was "nice". Pouting a little, she asked once again, 'Then what were you two talking about?'

'Oh, well, nothing much really,' he said, 'I asked her about the dance. She didn't have a partner, and she asked me. No one else has asked me, which is strange, because not even my fanclub has asked. So, I just accepted. We're just going there as friends.'

'Oh… I see. Well, then… I'll see you… around…' Beautifly said, as she tried to hold back the hot salty tears that were eagerly waiting to gush out from her large eyes. As the water started to form in her eyes, she turned around so her back faced him, as a few drops fell on the floor. Sniffing a little, she beat her wings, flying as far as she could.

'Hmm?' Masquerain looked at her turn and leave, 'What's wrong with _her_?'

As the Butterfree approached him, she sighed. Haven't you realised? She has feelings for you.'

He was stunned by the sentence, as he gently touched his face with a wing. 'She… likes me?'

&&

'Please not her, please not her…'

As the brunette's face flashed upon the screen of the ringing video phone in Drew's house, he groaned.

_Great. __**Her.**_

Picking up the receiver reluctantly, he talked politely through gritted teeth, 'Hello May.'

'Hi Drew! Hey, Beautifly has been sobbing the whole afternoon. Did your Masquerain have anything to do with this?'

'What? Hey, that's your freakishly weird Pokémon's problem; don't drag the burden on Masquerain. He's innocent. Right, Masquerain?' he asked the Eyeball Pokémon, as he hesitantly shook his head, for he did have some part to blame. Drew eyed him suspiciously, as he turned back to the video phone. Seeing May slowly comfort Beautifly, Drew smirked a little.

'Hey, there's a dance next week. Are you going?' Drew asked, trying to change the subject.

'Dance? Where?' May's face lightened up, as she quickly turned. 'Beautifly told me nothing. Well, of course I'll be going. I love dances.'

'Hmm, that's so hard to believe, seeing the words coming out from the world's lousiest dancer,' he chuckled, as May glared at him.

'ARGH! Idiot!' she slammed the phone hard, as Drew dropped it again.

'_I really wonder whether she's trying to make me feel guilty or if she's trying to make my phone break.'_

& ONE WEEK LATER &

'Masquerain! Stop fidgeting!' Drew warned, as the Pokémon struggled around while his master tried to pin the bow around the Pokémon's neck. Apparently, Drew was having trouble with his Pokémon. Masquerain grumbled, as he stood still for a minute, so that Drew could loop the bow around his neck. Scratching the bow a little, Masquerain looked at Drew with total discomfort.

'Hey, you need to wear that, I tell you.'

'Masq! Masquerain!' the Pokémon argued, seeing that his master wasn't wearing a tuxedo, let alone a proper set of neat clothes.

'Don't start. I'm going like that, and I mean it.'

Fluttering to the other end of the room, Masquerain hid himself inside the closet, as he shuffled around inside.

'Hey, what's going on in there?' Drew queried, trying to open the doors.

Out came a clean white collared shirt with a black jacket and matching long pants. Slapped on Drew's face, he screamed, 'What the hell? I told you I'm not wearing that!' Drew's complaints were not heard, as a fresh pair of underwear came flying out too.

As Masquerain emerged, he said, 'Masquerain! Masq Masq Masquerain!' (I don't care what you think! Now put those clothes on, or I'll do it the hard way.)

'I told you, I'm not wearing that,' Drew grumbled, as he locked himself in the toilet.

'Masquerain! How dare you lock the toilet windows!'

Giggling to himself, Masquerain meticulously unlocked the door, and dragged his master out. Flapping his wings with great force, Drew's clothes were quickly replaced with the tux and all. Finding some rope, he bound and gagged Drew, before dragging him along to the academy.

Suddenly stopping, he flicked through the closet again, before emerging again with a large red bow and a rose. Dropping the rose into his chest pocket, he tightened the bow around his neck, which caused Drew to cough a little.

Meanwhile, in Petalburg, a certain coordinator was trying to perk up her Pokémon.

'Hurry up Beautifly! You know I will always attend dances! Now get yourself dressed!' May called out, as the Beautifly adamantly hid beneath a pillow, making muffled noises. Groaning a little, May tugged her out, which wasn't hard, Beautifly being rather light. Finding some glitter in her drawer, May carefully spread the glitter over her wings, which made them sparkle more than before. Taking a small ribbon from her dresser, she tied the ribbon loosely around her neck, before putting Beautifly in her Pokéball. Tucking the capsule in her small bag that she slung over her elegant red dress, she tidied up her dresser a little, before she opened the door and left it to close slowly, as she headed for the Pokémon Academy.

&&

As the trainers and coordinators filled up the main hall, all started to proceed towards the larger hall. As the large glass doors swung open, they were greeted by a series of dazzling lights that shone brilliantly on the marble floor. Watching with eager eyes, the host welcomed them, as he announced, 'Welcome, to the Pokémon Academy Dance. Enjoy yourself.'

And by simple intuition, they rushed into the hall.

&&

**A/N: Hey people! I hoped you like this chapter, though it was rushed a little. Thanks for the reviews, I hope more keep coming in. I really loved writing ****the part where Masquerain took control. IT'S SO COOL! Hahaha, I'll keep all you nice people posted. Once again! Thank yoush!**


	4. End My Suffering

A/N: I did owe you people something, so here it is! Man, I am tired. My writing style has changed a lot; you will see the obvious alteration in this. So, go ahead and enjoy! I'm wasting your time here giving a speech.

She gave a soft mumble, giving the occasional turn back to view her surroundings. She had to be on the edge at all costs, she didn't want people to follow her. Her face showed a state of panic, but she'd pull off one that was calm and assured whenever a Pokémon came forth with concern in their tone. She dismissed them by reassuring them she was fine, before continuing on her journey.

--

He thought once again, as the female continued to watch from outside. His trainer was roaming the grounds in search. She wouldn't have travelled far, she wouldn't have. But how was he to find a small Pokémon in this vast sea of them? He gave a little groan, escaping through a window. The party hadn't been affected by her disappearance, his was even more ignored. He needed a secluded place to think, where it didn't make as much noise as here, anyway. Closing his small, beady eyes, the Pokémon took it a breath, shaking his antennae with surprising speed. He was deep in thought, trying to think of a suitable location. The roof would have to do for now. Getting onto the domed-shaped roof wasn't the easiest of challenges to accomplish, considering that it had been waxed earlier for the party, and also because he wasn't the best at scaling anything. His wings had tired out already; he was at quite a high altitude anyway.

Staggering slightly, the Pokémon gasped a little for breath, reminding himself to never do that again. He was a little breathless, he had just climbed a couple of stories up, and of course he would be so tired. Letting out another gasp, he breathed deeply the next time, feeling much better than his state a while ago.

'Where would she have gone…' he gave himself the thought, a little tone of worry in his thought, trying to remember the short amount of time he had spent in this school. From the janitor's closet to the music rooms, he was certain that she wouldn't have chosen anything around there.

It was only for a brief second, his eyes lit up, giving a certain sparkle in them, before dulling back to its original state. He kicked off the roof with ease, flicking open his wings as he soared off to his destination.

--

She let out an annoyed groan. This had to be the seventeenth bush that she had to run through. But she didn't mind the pain, she could scream in agony later, or cry her heart out either. They wouldn't be heard anyway. She was already certain of her mission. She wanted to head off to somewhere, where there were no emotions – she didn't want to live her life filled with tears and pain, the hope of a new day all given up already. She didn't want to continue to suffer. It was too painful for one little Pokémon like her.

She gave a pause, looking up as her lips curled slightly. She had arrived at her destination. All that was in view was a large steel door, but there was more than met the eye. She took her time to walk to the door hinges, dropping down on the dirt. Gently, she started to paw at the ground, not noticing the dirt had recently been moved. Very recently.

Her eyes lit up as she pawed a little longer at the dirt, before unearthing the tiny little piece of metal. It resembled nothing like a key, more of a bent rod in bad condition. She was slightly put off by the amount of rust that it had accumulated over the short amount of time, but quickly shrugged her disgust off. She gave a short smirk, gently inserting the bent rod into a small, almost unnoticeable hole at the other end of the door. It let out a soft click that only she could hear, barely, before a slightly louder creaking was heard. She quickly turned back to the dirt, burying the piece of metal. With her small black paw, she edged to the center, pushing both doors open, quickly closing it, as a small 'click' sound was heard once more, as the steel doors closed shut, no longer accessible until the next Pokémon withdrew the rod again.

Her soft wings were still sparkling from all that glitter, as she gracefully glided through the air, occasionally landing to smell the flowers that were dotted across the meadows of green. She took a seat on the lawn, stroking the two black antennae that were fixed on her head. Shaking her head a little, she proceeded to the small little pond.

Yes, the small body of water was shallow, but she didn't need that for now. Gently, she dipped her small paws in, splashing the crystal water on her wings. The glitter on it was washed off, falling onto the grass, which sparkled away under the moonlight. She gave a weak smile, flicking her wings with ease as the water brushed itself naturally onto the lush green lawn. Like a frail little child, she lifted herself up, still looking down as she brought herself over to the stone bench. She leaned forward, closing her eyes. The Pokémon let a soft sigh escape from her lips, as she whimpered softly. She mumbled a little, before finally letting herself go. It started with some soft stuttering, but the tears flowed like rivers, as she continued to whimper. The crestfallen face of hers was filled with sorrow unimaginable, as those salty crystals stained the clean and dry bench a new shade of brown. She haphazardly removed a leaf from its branch, trying to dab her puffy eyes dry. It hadn't work, most obviously.

No. No more pain was she going to suffer. This would all end, and no longer would the suffering continue to torture her ever so slowly. She heaved her tired and limp body up from the bench, as the large panels that were attached to her body flew her to the pond.

--

'Please, Beautifly… Where are you?' she muttered softly, tugging nervously at her gloved arm. She let out a sigh, letting a whimper escape her grasp, as she slumped onto a seat, clutching her knees tightly, creases began forming on her elegant red dress. Her slender fingers shook with worry plastered on her fair face. She gritted her teeth, holding back the tears which violently struggled to roll down her face. Her grip tightened, but released everything when a palm was placed on her shoulder. 'Oh?' she whispered softly, letting her sapphire orbs trail up her shoulder, as she saw the male giving her a reassuring smile. How did that one bend of muscles make her feel better? Under contests, pressure, anything - that one smile from her rival always manage to provide her with comfort. The brunette returned his reassurance with a weak smile, before she turned back to looking at the floor hopelessly.

'I really want to know what's up with Beautifly…' she muttered softly.

'She's going through that phase of life… You got to just let her go and understand. She'll be fine, I know,' the male said, flicking a bang past his face, flashing that smile of his. The brunette cocked up an eyebrow, running a hand through her hair as she said, 'Hnnh? How would you know?'

'Because I'm smarter than you.'

'Thanks Drew… Hey!'

--

She took deep breaths, steadying herself. Yes, it would hurt for that brief moment, but after that, no more worries would trouble her saddened life. She bit her lower lip, holding back a couple of tears. After all this, she'd leave her beloved ones, those she knew as family. Her memories of them would be washed away; she didn't want to think about the past. Especially those she admired, hated, loved, everything, she didn't want to remember. She wanted to lead a blissful and carefree life, not one where she had to be tormented ever so cruelly by the sadness of the world.

The Pokémon extended her black paw, meticulously dipping it into the cooling water. A small Finneon passed by, the reflection of light cast upon the wing-like structures on the Pokémon, illuminating the black paw that rested in the liquid. She let out a laugh filled with dread, as she withdrew it from the water. It was rather cold, which was just perfect. With her two paws, she clamped them to her sides, no flying for her. She took in deep breaths, readying herself.

One.

His wings were tired. No, he needed to get there. Faster, faster... He wasn't going to let her do anything. Sure, he didn't understand the female gender well, he was male after all. It was only natural for him to misunderstand them, or not understand their intentions. But she was different. The one sentence from Butterfree, he understood everything.

'Haven't you realized? She has feelings for you.'

So close a friend she had been, she wasn't falling out of his grasp this time. Not then, not now, not ever. 'I'm not going to let you go just like that!' he screamed loudly, the words barely echoing. She wouldn't be able to hear him. He shouted even louder with each passing second, yet no response was heard. Faster… Faster...

--

Two.

--

'C'mon… Almost there…' he urged, holding back the temptation to let go of his hope now. He was more than exhausted, yet, he didn't care. He needed to reach her. Time was of the essence, he couldn't afford to lose her, because of her great importance to him. How did he not realize this earlier? She must have been hiding it for so long; she must've suffered a great deal.

But he didn't want that to happen to someone so precious to him. Sure, it had only been a short while, but that short period of time, and only just, had he realized her importance.

He did like her – no, he loved her. Now, he wondered to himself, why's he not treasure the moments he had with her? The feeling of regret surged through him, as he panted heavily. He was so close, yet, so far.

--

Three.

She looked behind her once again, letting one single tear fall, as she whispered to herself softly, 'Goodbye.'

With a leap into the air, she felt herself soar up for a brief moment. She released her wings only for that short time, so she could propel herself up a little more. The greater the impact, the better. The last of the glitter fell into the water, gently floating on the liquid as another tear fell, making a ripple in the water, the inhabitants of the pond quickly retreating to their homes at the bottom of the water. She turned back for that one last time, before clamping her wings shut, plummeting further down, the water in view now…

'Beautifly!' he screamed, lashing out a scarlet antennae, as he grabbed the small black paw of hers, staying airborne as he breathed heavily, flapping his tired sky blue limbs in exhaustion as he landed on the grass. He continued to hold her firmly, as she struggled and grunted through tears, 'Leave me be! Let… go!' She tugged repeatedly, as he yawned a little; tightening his already firm grip as he slowly began recovering his strength. He let out a sigh, as she stopped her attempt to rip his body part off, before glancing back at the male Pokémon, a pale red shade that outlined her eyes. Salted water was still perched in her eyes, ready to begin flowing with the signal.

'Why do you care about me? Why?' she whined with a tone of dread in her voice, as the Masquerain dried her tears gently with a small piece of cloth he had with him. Her face was stained terribly with streaks of tears, her paws a slight red too.

'Because I like you, Beautifly.'

--

A/N: Well, here's the update. Yes, I left you with the cliffhanger, but I know I have something ready for the next chapter. This was delayed a lot, because I couldn't think of what to do, but I have the idea now! Okay, so enjoy this, I hit the two thousand mark, more or less. It may seem short, but I put a lot of work into this, worked on it for about two weeks now. I really went on a pause, because all the other drafts I did couldn't give a good storyline, and this was good. :D So, enjoy!

DDD


	5. Dry Your Tears

**A/N: Here, after a year or so of not updating, it's finally here, the second last chapter of Sweetest Rose. I've got the last chapter on my mind already and**** I promise to get it before June. Haha, enjoy it and give me good feedback so that I'll be motivated to write faster! I'm sorry it might be too short for some people's tastes, meep, either this or you get nothing, okay?! Okay.**

**Other than that, I'll be doing requests for stories. Name it and I'll tell you whether I'll do it.**

* * *

"Sorry, I was mistaken."

She raised her head slightly, her large eyes widening by the second. The Bug and Flying-type of the male gender gently lifted an appendage and brushed a speck of water off her face gently. She pushed his help aside.

"I don't need any of your help," she retorted blandly, pouting as she turned away. Her head sunk a little, and Masquerain was pretty sure her heart was sinking.

"I don't like you…"

"I love you."

He gently hovered closer to her and lightly touched her, leaning over to nuzzle her cheek lightly. She whimpered in a slightly whinny tone, and returned his nuzzling back with her own. From the corners of her mouth, she let out a small smile, a contended and happy one.

"You are… extraordinary. It's just that Butterfree was the only decent one who asked me out, so I guess I had to accept. Maybe… Maybe I was just too dense to realize your intentions. I apologise, princess," he gently soothed, retracting back from her and settling at a small distance. Despite her crying, she only quietly nodded.

"Princess…?" she croaked, shedding a couple more tears out of joy.

He nodded and proceeded to wipe away the tears from her eyes, and sang a small lullaby to her, as if she was just a little child who needed to calm down.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone,_

_And so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older,_

_But we're still young._

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up…_

She nodded a little, but she was still in too much joy to talk. Her small hands were squeezed tight, and she closed her eyes tight for moment. Masquerain gently stroked her, "Hush now, princess."

He let her go slowly, and he took to the sky. The moonlight was shining on his white and red antennae, reflecting on them with a brilliant gleam. He seemed to look afar, and slowly descended, much farther away. Beautifly looked up in confusion, trying to see past the ends of the skies. She couldn't fly – She was too tired out from what just happened to recover.

However, she saw Masquerain returning. He descended gracefully before her and extended an appendage, revealing what he had run off for. Her eyes widened and she seemed on the verge of tears again.

He had a small rose in his grasp. The Beautifly leaned in to take a sniff of it. The sweet aroma wafted through the air, it was simply delightful. Masquerain gave her a small stroke on the head, "For you. You're the brightest star shining tonight love."

He carefully slipped it on her, and stepped back to take a view. She blushed shyly, fiddling with it in embarrassment, "Th-thank you…"

"Dry your tears, princess. Tears are never present on a pretty lady," he commented softly, and glided over to take her hand. She went a little red, "Come on."

"Where… Where are you taking me?" she questioned, curious.

"Wait and see princess," he flashed a smile that reassured her. She loved his smile. It always made her calmer and gave her a sense of security that she could trust Masquerain. She knew he could be trusted. He wouldn't betray her.

She found herself engulfed in darkness. Yet, she didn't scream, she stayed perfectly calm, "Masquerain… come on, please tell."

"No can do," he hummed, gently slipping the blindfold off her. She gasped, a mixture of shock and delight.

The party was still on. She stared in amazement as Masquerain made his way to the center of the hall, and gently outstretched an appendage – an invitation for her to dance. She smiled and took the invite with grace, gliding over gently and took it with a "yes".

"Ladies and gentlemen, the night is closing, and it's time to announce the results for this year's king and queen of the Academy Prom!" the host announced, and the music was turned down. Even they had stopped the dance, and everyone was watching with eager eyes.

"Our king and queen for the prom…"

"Is Masquerain… and Beautifly."

She blushed, and he gently pecked her on the cheek, and she turned scarlet. There were flashes from cameras of all sorts.

"The king and queen of tonight's prom, congratulations. As for now, it's the last song for the night!"

A dim spotlight shone on them, and Masquerain took a bow, inviting her once again for a last dance, "May I have the honour?"

"The honour…" she paused, tensing up.

"Is all yours," she finished, and glided closer to him. Everyone else had taken their own partner and faintly, the song started.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
to meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunications  
And misunderstandings  
And missing each other too  
Much to have had to let go

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking right now"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

Jumping to conclusions  
Made me fall away from you  
I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you

We're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking out loud"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
We're sitting on the ground  
And we whisper  
We turn our music down  
We're sitting on the ground  
The next time I'm in town  
We will kiss girl  
We will kiss girl

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't  
Feeling that we can't  
That were not ready to give up

We got older, but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up

He leaned in and gave her another peck on the cheek.

The night was still young.


End file.
